Battle Between Siblings
by sonofathenadyl19
Summary: Well what would happen if Apollo went a little to far adn Artemis gets MAD. Ultimate sibling fued, but could in effect the Hunters and children of Apollo. I such at summeries and this is my first fanfic flames might help me... Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Battle Between Gods

I was sitting in school it was the morning of the last day of school, I was sitting in my science class staring at this girl I had a crush on. My best friend James hit me with his shoulder and I my head fell from its perch on my hand. "Dude, why don't you wipe the drool of the side of you face before you drowned us all, I mean seriously just go over and talk to her; Ms. Scarros went to the copy room like ten minutes ago." I sighed; he didn't understand what it was like to have a crush that had lasted for three years. "Look Archie, you talk to her all the time so its no biggie."

"You know what you're right, I am going over there to talk to her and I'm going to ask her out!" With that I stood up and started to walk to the other side of the room where Amy was sitting talking to her friends. I could hear James sounding exasperated, he was telling me to come back but I had my mind set on talking to Amy. One of her friends saw me walking over with a determined look on my face and giggled she nudged Amy and pointed a finger at me. By the time Amy had turned around I was standing a foot or so behind her.

She smiled and asked, "O hey Archer what's up?" I blushed as she used my real name, very few people did, when I blushed another set of giggles erupted from her friends.

"Nothing much so I was wondering you know," My foot started to tap on the ground and my hands started to fidget, my ADHD was getting worse because of my nervousness. "I wanted to know if you would like to..."

"ARCHER LANDERSON!" I jumped as Ms. Scarros shouted my name. "What are you doing out of your seat, I specifically told you all to stay in your seats! Archer you will come with me to the hall immediately!" I flinched as she yelled at me, not because I was scared but because she had yelled at me in front of the class I could feel my face start glowing bright red. And anger burned within me, the way it always did if I got embarrassed or mad and I walked quickly into the hall with Ms. Scarros right behind me. She starred at me and looked deep within my eyes. "Now you know this has happened before and I am really getting tired of you directly disobeying me." When she finished saying this I heard a scream in the science room, it was Amy!

I tore off into the room and what I saw made me want to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Battle Between Siblings

When I entered the room I froze in shock, I mean James had always been really tall but what I saw know was terrifying. He was growing from about 5 feet and 8 inches to almost 8 feet tall; his usually normal sized teeth became more crag like. All the kids in the classroom were running around in pure panic, but in the corner I saw Amy standing, frozen in the corner and James, or at least I think his name was James, started lumbering over to her. "Yummy, pretty girl is going to be my lunch HEHE, hope you taste as pretty as you look." With that my ADHD kicked in, I screamed and started to sprint towards the lumbering creature, I was really fast and I always had had been so I was surprised when the monster turned as fast as he did. "HAHA little half-blood thinks he can sneak up on me, I have been around for millennia and no hero has ever bested me. I am the greatest Laestrygonians to ever live!" I must have really looked confused because he laughed at me; I was trying to process what he had said half-blood what was that? The whole Laestrygonians thing was really confusing, I mean I knew they were from Greek mythology and I knew they were man-eating giants, but they couldn't really be real.

He turned back around and picked up Amy, she started kicking and she pulled out a weird flute of some sorts and started screaming but I could tell that it wasn't doing any good. So I looked at the space between me and the monster, it was long enough for me to take a few long strides so I started running, and when I was about a foot away I leaped into the air. I landed on his now bare back and I started to regret the fact that I had refused to cut my hair, blonde strands were covering my eyes and I could hardly see. I wrapped my arms around his massive neck and started to try and strangle him. He started to shake around and I saw that he was flinging around Amy and he finally let go of her, but she ended up crashing into a bookshelf and it crushed into splinters. That fueled my anger and I started to pull inward so that his neck would restrain but he just started to flail even more it was even harder than riding a mechanical bull on the highest level. He gasped and spit at me "_Ego boulisi katastrefo eseis Misos-Aima!" _I immediately knew what he had said he had said 'I will destroy and eat you Half-Blood!' I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and I had no idea what I was going to do so I just let go and flew back into some desks that tumbled down behind me. I laid down on the ground exhausted and the thing started run straight towards me, and at the last second I rolled over and my mind some how knew exactly how to move. I jumped up and ran around him trying to keep moving so he couldn't get a clear hit. He was bashing desks and crushing chairs as he slammed his fist in all different directions, I was trying to figure out how I could defeat him. How could you fight a brick wall with no weapons, and then from behind me a bronze dagger zoomed past my head and appeared in the Laestrygonians chest, he then disintegrated into dust before my eyes.

I turned around and in the doorway was a tall muscular boy with these small scabbards across his chest, on his belt, on his arms, and on the side of his legs, filled with daggers; oh yeah and he was wearing a Greek looking helmet. He looked at me and his hair was such a light color that it looked white, his eyes were a bright emerald green, and he had tan skin like mine. "Hello, my name is Danny I'm a son of Hecate goddess of magic, darkness, and crossroads. Oh and just FYI all the Greek gods and monsters are real and you're one of their children."

I looked at him and just kind of laughed. "Come on man, you've got to be kidding me I mean seriously, how could I be a son of an insanely powerful god."

He looked at me and with a bit of annoyance in his voice replied. "Let me guess you have one parent and you've never met your other parent. You have both dyslexia and ADHD, because your brain is wired to read ancient Greek and your ADHD is because you are meant to be in a battle and trust me it can save your life. I believe you experienced that today. And last but not least you have to switch schools almost all the time."

I looked at him in awe all of what he had said was true, how could he know almost exactly how my life had played out for the past six years of grade school. I just nodded and then I remembered Amy. I ran over to her and her feet had fallen off. Wait how could her feet have fallen off, I looked where her feet were supposed to be and all I saw was a set of hooves. I almost screamed when I heard the boy named Danny laugh. "She's a satyr, smart one, you know like half human and half goat, woodland magic that kind of satyr. She has been fallowing you from school to school for the past three years, she noticed your scent when she was trying to find another half-blood when she found you. She said you were pretty powerful but not Big Three powerful so that narrows Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades as your parents. You'll have to come to camp and you should be claimed within the first two days you're there."

"What? How can she be a satyr and what do you mean powerful?" I nearly screamed at the boy. Just as I said this we heard a loud below and I heard footsteps thundering down the hall.

"Oh crap! More Laestrygonians are on their way." With that Danny picked up Amy threw her over his shoulder and started to run to one of the windows, he looked around and yelled at me. "Find something heavy and chuck it at the window! We have to get out of here NOW." I picked up a text book and threw it at the window as it bounced of the window harmlessly. "Come on are you serious a text book! Are you really that weak?" My anger seethed within me again and I picked up one of the desks and threw it at the window as hard as I could. It shattered.

Only then did I remember, "Um aren't we on, like, the second floor. That's a two story drop."

"I know I'm not an idiot! Umm, Ok see those bushes over there," He pointed down to a huge bush about fifteen feet away. "That's where we need to land."

I looked at him and replied. "Are you insane were never going to make that jump!" He smiled at me and closed his eyes when he opened them they were glowing dark green, he feel out and started to freefall with Amy on his shoulder. About one story left in the fall he held out his right hand, and he started to slowly descend onto the bushes softly. He looked up at me and was starting to try and levitate me when the Laestrygonians barged into the room. I grimly shook my head, I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I took a few steps back and ran as fast as I could to the window, bent my leg, and at the last second I leaped into the air. I spread my arms out and flew through the air. Then I started to descend in the air, I was falling!


End file.
